


Hold Me Softly

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Daisy lets herself feel, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, bit angsty, hazel is kind, only vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Deepdean isn’t what Daisy expected. It’s changed, and not for the better.





	Hold Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I doubt anyone will see this but it is purely self indulgent. This is based on the sneak peak in the mmu hardback copy, and I’m very excited, so I thought I’d write a fic.

Daisy wavered. Everything was so strange now. She watched Hazel settle in like it was nothing, although she knew that she was worried. Hazel always worried. But Daisy found it hard. It was all different. There was nothing familiar, and it hurt.

She had counted on it all staying the same when she came back. The same people, same pashes, same silly shrimps. But it wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same and it was all too much for Daisy.

Too much for Daisy Wells? Too much for her who was meant to be unflappable. Daisy, who was meant to be the rational one, who was meant to never fall in love (but she wasn’t really in love, and that was a little beside the point. Or maybe she was in love. She could never really tell and Hazel was so pretty) Daisy who was meant to always know what to do.

But she didn’t know what to do. About Amina. About school. Her myth had faltered, her power all but gone. That wasn’t meant to be how it went. She was meant to be a legend, but now all the rumours were about her. Not Daisy. Not anymore.

She couldn’t help but hope there would be another murder to distract everyone.

But as much as she pretended not to care, she really did. She didn’t want anyone to die just so attention would drift elsewhere. She wanted to know things again, and she felt desperately out of the loop. She was meant to be the one who knew things. But she didn’t know anything anymore.

She turned to Hazel, who looked at her, concern and understanding in her beautiful eyes. She pulled Daisy into a hug and she buried her head in Hazel’s shoulder. But she didn’t cry. She didn’t let herself cry over something so small.

But it wasn’t just Deepdean. It was everything that had happened. Daisy didn’t like to feel, but she was feeling a lot just then.


End file.
